


Reunion

by NerdysNova



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdysNova/pseuds/NerdysNova
Summary: Portland sucked. She wasn't staying there. Not by a long shot. She was going to get back to living Derry. She just needed some help.****Aka Beverly reunites the losers club after it disbands





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and tell me if I should continue to work on this storyline idea

It had been two months. Or was it three? How many weeks were in a month? School had started nearly four weeks ago. Which meant it was about three. Three months since the Losers had all been together. Beverly had left for Portland, and it basically all went to shit.

They all pretended Bill was the leader, maybe they even believed it. Yet somehow they all knew when it came down to it, Bev had become just as much of the boss. She probably had the best reasoning skills anyhow. Less emotional than Bill, less logical than Stan, more mature than Richie, and so on and so forth. When she left she took most of the impulse control with her. This struck the friend's hard. 

It started with Ben. He began to retreat from outings earlier, claiming fatigue. Then eventually he just stopped showing up. Mike soon followed in his footsteps, deciding to buckle down on work back home, trying to prepare for his future. 

Suddenly it was back to the core four. Everyone somewhat suspected things would go back to the way they originally were. Richie would go back to being a pest to Stan. Stan would return to putting up with Richie because he had no one else. Bill would go back to being the leader of a tiny clan of two, and Eddie would return to practically worshipping Bill again. 

Yet that didn't work, and it couldn't have worked. Too much had changed. Eddie stopped showing up and Bill stopped calling. Stan stopped smiling at the jokes that Richie stopped telling soon after. 

Portland sucked, and Beverly was not going to stay there forever. Portland was much better than Derry, sure, but her friends weren't in Portland. As her aunt drove past the town entrance prattling on about how this would be a nice visit back to familiarity for a couple of weeks, Beverly was planning. She would figure out a way to stay here. To stay in Derry. She just needed some help.

Thank God no one had moved. She rang Mike first.  
"Hello?"  
"Mike, hey it's Bev."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave feedback. (I have a benverly story on the way. So you'll be getting content either way)


End file.
